Enfin seuls
by Duam78
Summary: Jack offre à Ianto un cadeau qu'il attendait depuis longtemps...
1. Chapter 1

Jack : Ianto, prends tes affaires, on part !

Ianto : Pardon ? Jack, on part où ?

Jack : Prends de quoi tenir deux jours !

Ianto : Jack ???

Jack : Plus de question ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Ianto était très étonné par ce que venait de lui dire Jack. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé une telle chose. Généralement, quand il se préparait à une mission, c'était toujours à Gwen qu'il demandait de l'accompagner. Et là, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà mis au courrant ?

Ianto : Gwen, tu viens ?

Gwen: Heu… non, je crois que vous y allez tous les deux seulement !

Gwen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais elle baissa la tête assez rapidement pour que Ianto ne s'en aperçoive pas. Jack lui avait dit ce qu'il projetait… Et selon elle, c'était pas trop tôt !

Ianto se dirigea vers la pièce qui leur servait de vestiaires. Il prit un costume complet, cravate comprise et un ensemble plus « sportswear », au cas où… Il prit également un tee-shirt et un caleçon pour la nuit. Il en avait toujours un sur place, lorsque au début il passait ses nuits au Hub, à ranger et préparer les missions du lendemain, et puis maintenant, lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec Jack, bien que cela ne lui soit d'une utilité furtive. Il mit le tout dans un sac et sortit. Jack l'attendait, un simple sac à bandoulière, posé à ses pieds.

Jack : Alors tu es prêt ?

Ianto : Oui… je crois… mais…

Jack : Alors, allons-y !

Ianto se résigna à ne plus poser de questions. Il était dans le flou le plus complet. Où Jack l'emmenait-il ? Ils sortirent du Hub et au grand étonnement de Ianto, Jack héla un taxi.

Ianto : On ne prend pas le SUV ?

Jack : Pas cette fois…

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et Jack donna l'adresse de l'aéroport de Cardiff. Ianto était encore plus dans le brouillard qu'auparavant. Qu'allaient-ils faire à là-bas??? Et Jack qui ne disait rien. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils s'avancèrent sur la piste et se rapprochèrent d'un jet privé.

Ianto : Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu trames ?

Le visage de Jack se fendit d'un large sourire, ses yeux étincelaient de plaisir et d'amusement.

Jack : Je t'offre ce que tu désires depuis quelque temps ! Un week-end, rien que nous deux, loin de tout et de tous ! Je t'emmène à Etretat !

Ianto fut emporté par sa joie et se rua sur Jack pour l'embrasser.

Jack : Doucement ! On a tout le Week-end pour ça !

Ianto en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait toujours rêvé d'y aller depuis le jour où un de ses camarades d'école lui avait envoyé une carte postale des fabuleuses falaises. Il en avait fait mention un soir, une de ces nuits où ils avaient parlé des heures entières, enfin, où il avait parlé, car Jack n'était pas très bavard dans ces moments-là.

Il était 19h30 à Cardiff et la journée avait été rude. Trois morts suspectes, une enquête à mener et ils n'étaient plus que trois maintenant dans l'équipe, ce qui signifiait plus de travail. Installés dans l'avion, ils s'assirent cote à cote et Ianto prit la main de Jack dans la sienne et posa sa tête dur son épaule. Jack lui caressait doucement les cheveux, ce qui berça Ianto qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Jack le regardait amoureusement. Il se sentait bien, très bien même, et ça faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

L'avion atterri sur la petite piste d'un aérodrome près d'Etretat. Une voiture les attendait pour les emmener à l'hôtel. Il était 20h30 en France.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seuls, véritablement seuls. Ils avaient deux jours rien qu'à eux, loin des soucis de Torchwood, loin des Weevils et autres créatures aliennes. Personne pour les déranger, intentionnellement ou non. Aucune alarme n'allait retentir, aucun coup de téléphone. Seuls au monde dans cet hôtel situé au bord de la mer.

Jack s'approcha de la porte fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Il faisait encore jour dehors, ce qui était parfaitement normal pour un mois de Juillet. Il ouvrit les deux battants et sortit sur le balcon. Ianto le suivit, il était encore sous le choc de la surprise que lui avait fait son amant. Un week-end entier hors de Cardiff, en dehors même des frontières du pays. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; il était à Etretat.

Ianto s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda émerveillé la splendide vue qui s'offrait à lui. La mer à perte de vue, une plage privée aux pieds de l'hôtel, et au fond, les falaises. Jack s'approcha de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et de sa main essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur les joues de Ianto.

Jack : Tu es trop émotif ! Ce n'est pas pour que tu pleures que je t'ai emmené ici. Allez viens, sortons… allons découvrir ces falaises qui t'ont tant fait rêver.

Jack prit la main de Ianto dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Jack : J'ai toujours trouvé les ascenseurs excitants !

Ianto : (ironique) Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas excitant ?

Jack : Oh oh ! Ne me tente pas…

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couple d'âge avancé qui fut très étonné de voir sortir de l'ascenseur, un homme habillé comme un militaire anglais de la seconde guerre mondiale et un autre en costume cravate, tous deux se tenant par la main.

L'Homme : Les jeunes de nos jours…

Jack éclata de rire. S'il savait qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui, il ferait sûrement une attaque !

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du bâtiment et prirent la direction de la plage. L'hôtel était majoritairement occupé par de vieux habitués qui ne fréquentaient plus la plage depuis longtemps. Et en effet, lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, elle était vide, comme abandonnée.

Jack : Ça te dit ?

Ianto : Quoi ?

Jack : On va se baigner ?

Ianto : Quoi, maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas prit de maillot !

Jack : Moi non plus et alors ???

Jack commençait à se déshabiller. Ianto le regardait incrédule. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser se mettre nu ! Il regardait à droite et à gauche, espérant que personne n'arrive. Lorsque son regard se reposa sur Jack, celui-ci était en tenue d'Adam et attendait, les bras croisés sur le torse que Ianto fasse de même.

Jack : Bon, alors tu te décides ?

Ianto : Je ne vais quand même pas me déshabiller ici, si des gens arrivaient ?

Jack : C'est ce qui rend la chose plus excitante ! Bon… ben quand tu en auras marre d'attendre, tu me rejoindras !

Et Jack se mit à courir en direction de l'eau et s'y jeta d'un coup. Il nagea quelques minutes et se retourna en direction de Ianto. Il le vit en train de défaire ses chaussures, d'enlever ses chaussettes et de les ranger précautionneusement à l'intérieur de ses chaussures, ce qui le fit sourire. Ianto n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'oeils à chaque recoin de la plage. Il n'avait jamais été très exhibitionniste, contrairement à Jack que la nudité ne gênait absolument pas. Il enleva son pantalon et sa chemise qu'il plia et posa sur un rocher. Il posa sa cravate dessus. Il ne lui restait que son boxer. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'enlever, il s'approcha du bord de l'eau et testa sa température. Elle n'était pas bien chaude, mais quand même plus que celle des plages anglaises ou galloises. Il s'avança dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et se pencha pour s'asperger les épaules et le torse. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea dans l'eau. C'était un bon nageur et il rejoignit Jack en quelques mouvements.

Jack : Tricheur !

Ianto : Non, mais franchement Jack ! Si quelqu'un arrive tu seras bien embêté !

Jack : Petit joueur ! Le dernier à la bouée a perdu !


	2. Chapter 2

Et Jack se dirigea vers le large, laissant Ianto, éberlué, sur place. Il avait prit une bonne longueur d'avance lorsque Ianto commença à effectuer les mouvements de crawl qui lui permettraient de le rejoindre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Jack fut le plus rapide et atteignit la bouée le premier. Il arriva cinq secondes plus tard, à peine essoufflé par l'effort qu'il avait fait. Il s'agrippa à la bouée, tout comme Jack l'avait fait auparavant et ils se laissèrent bercer par le mouvement des vagues.

Jack :Tu as perdu… tu as donc un gage…

Il avait dit cette phrase avec des étoiles aux coins des yeux et un sourire qui en disait plus long qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre…

Ianto, que l'eau fraîche n'avait pas perturbé… comprit rapidement où son amant voulait en venir… Et entra dans son jeu de bonne grâce.

Ianto : Et quel est-il ?

Jack : Le boxer, enlève le…

Ianto s'exécuta. La pénombre qui commençait à descendre sur la côte, l'éloignement de la bouée par rapport à la plage et ses émotions grandissantes avaient eu raison de sa réserve habituelle. Lâchant la bouée, il fit descendre son boxer le long de ses jambes et le remonta pour prouver à Jack qu'il l'avait fait. Ce dernier s'en empara et, sous les yeux médusés de Ianto, le jeta aussi loin qu'il put.

Ianto : Hé… Tu joues à quoi ???

Jack : En as-tu vraiment besoin ? Là … maintenant… tout de suite… ???

Ianto : Heu…là, pas vraiment, mais tout à l'heure…

Jack :Quand on reviendra vers la plage, il fera nuit noire, Ianto. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça…

Jack se rapprocha tout près de son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser que Ianto ne lui refusa pas bien au contraire… Baiser qui se transforma rapidement en des actes plus excitants et jouissifs de la part des deux amants, toujours accrochés à la bouée.

Après un moment, doux, tendre mais aussi rude et animal comme pouvait l'être Jack dans ces moments là, ils revinrent vers la plage, lentement, laissant leurs émotions diminuer petit à petit. Jack suivait Ianto de près, il regardait l'homme avec qui il venait de connaître un moment des plus drôle et émouvant, et pourtant il en avait vécu des moments similaires… Faire l'amour accrochés à une bouée et bercés par le courant de la marée n'était pas si facile que Jack l'avait cru, lorsqu'il avait planifié ce moment… mais quelle crise de rire ils avaient eu…

De retour sur la plage, seule la lune éclairait faiblement le sable et les rochers. Ianto retrouva facilement ses vêtements, qui étaient soigneusement rangés à un endroit précis… sauf son boxer (évidemment)… Jack, lui, eu plus de mal… il les avaient enlevés à la hâte et les avaient éparpillés un peu partout. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur son manteau et son pantalon, mais il lui manquait encore son tee-shirt, son caleçon et sa chemise. Ianto le regardait, amusé. C'était toujours la même chose avec Jack… il posait n'importe quoi n'importe où, et après il pestait qu'il ne retrouvait jamais ses affaires… tout comme dans le Hub. C'est pour ça que Ianto passait toujours derrière lui, afin de remettre les choses à leurs places, afin d'éviter les ronchonnements habituels de Jack, lorsqu'il cherchait un dossier ou son manteau par exemple.

Il se demandait souvent comment Jack et son équipe avaient pu fonctionner et vivre sans lui pendant tout ce temps, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Torchwood 3. À son arrivée, il avait passé d'innombrables heures à classer, inventorier, ranger les dossiers, archives, photos, outils, artéfacts et vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout dans la salle de réunion, dans le bureau de Jack ainsi que dans les différentes pièces de l'Institut. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé à l'époque, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour intégrer l'équipe, et ce dans des buts bien précis. Il aimait son travail à Torchwood 1, et surtout il en avait besoin pour garder Lisa en vie et essayer de la sauver de son état de mi-femme mi-cyberman. C'était même la principale raison de son entêtement à poursuivre Jack pendant plusieurs jours afin de le « forcer » à l'engager. Il avait même été jusqu'à localiser un ptérodactyle afin de lui prouver sa valeur. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait encore un doute sur « lesquelles de ses qualités » avaient amené Jack à le prendre au sein de son groupe.

Voyant que Jack commençait à perdre véritablement patience, il se joignit à lui pour rechercher le reste de ses vêtements. Mais leur recherche fut vaine… soit, quelqu'un les avaient prit, soit le vent les avait emportés plus loin…

Ianto : Je crois qu'il va falloir tirer un trait sur tes affaires…

Jack : J'en ai bien peur… Qu'importe, j'ai le principal…

Et toute en disant ces mots, il enfila son pantalon et son manteau, et les deux hommes reprirent la direction de l'hôtel, afin de regagner leur chambre.

Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps au clocher de la petite église située à quelques mètres de là… il était maintenant plus près d'une heure et la fatigue de la journée commençait à se faire ressentir chez les deux hommes. Le hall d'entrée était vide, même le concierge n'était plus à son poste. Seule une pancarte « sonnez si besoin » était posée sur le comptoir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivés au 3e étage, ils prirent le couloir de droite.

Jack : Tu as la clé ?

Ianto : Non… c'est toi qui l'avait …

Jack : Non, je te l'ai donnée en sortant…

Ianto : Je t'assure que non…

Jack mis ses mains dans ses poches et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Le même fouillis régnait à l'intérieur que dans son bureau… Il passa des poches de son pantalon à celles de son manteau, avec un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Puis soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage… Il l'avait trouvée, coincée dans les pages d'un carnet, corné et déchiré.

Ianto : C'est quoi ce carnet ?

Jack : Oh, c'est un vieux carnet que je garde en souvenir… C'est le journal intime de….

Jack ne finit pas sa phrase, il avait ce regard triste dans les yeux, le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'Estelle était morte l'année précédente. Jack ouvrit le carnet, une écriture enfantine alternait avec des dessins semblant également avoir été fait par un jeune enfant. Les dessins ne représentaient rien de ce que Ianto avait connu chez des enfants avec lesquels il avait travaillé dans son adolescence en tant qu'animateur. Des collines, des sortes d'habitations, pensait-il, et une plage à perte de vue…

Ianto : C'est celui de Grey ?

Jack acquiesça. Il ne pouvait parler. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties au cours des derniers mois et notamment ses retrouvailles avec ce frère perdu l'avait profondément marqué, surtout après la décision qu'il avait du prendre… Retrouver son frère disparu depuis, ses 12 ou 14 ans, en fait depuis plus de 200 ans pour lui… pour le reperdre à nouveau, afin de protéger ses amis et Cardiff, de la vengeance que Grey avait planifiée.

Ianto prit la clé des mains de Jack et ouvrit la porte. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur et ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit. Ianto prit Jack dans ses bras. Il était toujours en train de contempler le journal, mais semblait regarder au travers, comme s'il était repartit en pensées vers le 51e siècle et la péninsule de Boeshane, qui les avaient vu grandir, lui et son frère, mais qui les avait aussi séparés .

Ianto déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon, et essuya du revers de sa main, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Jack. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amant ainsi, sans sa carapace de « chef », sans son bouclier anti-émotions. C'était le vrai Jack qu'il tenait dans ses bras, l'homme, l'enfant dont la jeunesse avait été abominablement gâchée par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Il l'en aima encore d'avantage. Il se leva du lit et commença à lui enlever son manteau. Le déshabiller fut rapide, il ne restait plus que le pantalon à enlever… Il l'aida à s'installer dans le lit et le rejoignit après avoir enlevé les siens, qui, pour une fois avaient été abandonnés en tas au pied du lit. Ianto savait que Jack avait besoin de lui en ce moment… Il avait gardé en lui trop de sentiments non exprimés depuis trop longtemps. Il se glissa aux cotés de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Jack se laissa faire, il n'était plus en état de « jouer au dur ». Il se lova contre Ianto, la tête sur son torse et s'endormit profondément, d'un sommeil qui fut très mouvementé. Ianto resta éveillé une partie de la nuit pour veiller sur Jack. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, mais était tout de même secoué par les sursauts réguliers du corps de son ami. Jack se « calma », vers les premières heures de la matinée, et Ianto s'endormit également, rassuré de voir son ami dormir du sommeil du juste.


	3. Chapter 3

A son réveil, Ianto fut surpris de ne pas sentir Jack à ses cotés. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était effectivement seul dans la chambre. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de découvrir si il était dans la salle de bain, mais aucun bruit n'en sortait. La fenêtre du balcon était fermée, il n'était pas non plus dehors… Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers la table de chevet, il vit une enveloppe avec son nom dessus. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille avec écrit dessus : « je reviens… ».

Ianto se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, laissant couler l'eau pour qu'elle la remplisse à moitié. Pendant ce temps là, il se rasa et tenta de discipliner sa chevelure qui, certains matins, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. L'eau était à bonne température, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Il y entra et la sensation de l'eau sur son corps lui remémora la folle balade aquatique de la veille. Il sourit. Jack avait parfois de drôles d'idées… Il trouva la position la plus confortable possible, cala une des serviettes derrière sa tête et mis les écouteurs de son iPod qu'il avait emmené avec lui. C'était la musique de la comédie musicale Sunset Boulevard, il l'avait adorée lorsque Jack l'avait emmené la voir deux mois auparavant. Il ferma les yeux, et hermétiquement coupé de l'environnement qui l'entourait, il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Jack venait de revenir. Il tenait deux sacs à la main. Il regarda le lit vide et sourit à l'idée que Ianto était dans la salle de bain. Il décrocha le téléphone et commanda deux cafés ainsi qu'une portion de Beans on Toast. Il savait que cet hôtel servait des petits déjeuners « de type anglais », il l'avait lu dans la brochure. Le réceptionniste lui demanda s'il souhaitait être servi de suite. Il répondit par l'affirmative. Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte d'où des clapotis se faisaient entendre. Il l'entrouvrit et éclata de rire. Ianto était en train de se dandiner dans l'eau au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait, tapotant avec ses mains sur ses genoux à moitié immergés, ce qui donnait un son du genre « splatch ». Ianto sursauta, et se rattrapa aux bords de la baignoire pour arrêter le début de glissement que son corps opérait.

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Ianto… bonjour…

Ianto : Heu… oui… bonjour, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Jack : Mais parfaitement bien ! Comme d'habitude ! Allez, dépêches toi, gros bébé, finie l'heure du bain… le p'ti déj arrive…

Ianto : oui, oui, j'arrive, donne moi cinq minutes.

Jack : Je t'en donne deux…

Il sortit de la salle de bain et commença à dresser la table sur le balcon de la chambre. On tapa à la porte et une hôtesse déposa les deux tasses de café ainsi que les Beans on Toast que Jack avait commandé, puis repartit. Jack déposa une des tartines sur l'assiette de Ianto et garda l'autre dans la sienne. Il savait parfaitement que Ianto était allergique aux Beans… mais il aimait taquiner son compagnon… il adorait le voir rougir et bégayer deux mots pour essayer de s'en sortir… Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était dans son caractère… Il avait été chercher des pains au chocolat et des croissants à la boulangerie du village tôt ce matin, mais il ne les mit pas de suite sur la table… Il voulait voir la tête de Ianto devant ce qui était pour lui un véritable trésor national.

Ianto sortit de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'un boxer et un tee-shirt.

Ianto : Donnes moi encore deux minutes, je fini de m'hab…

Ianto venait de s'apercevoir du mets que son assiette contenait et son visage devint de plus en plus rose et ses joues virèrent au rouge rapidement.

Ianto : Jack… C'est des Beans dans mon assiette ? Dis moi que ce ne sont pas des Beans, s'il te plait… tu sais que j'y suis allergique… [1]

Jack : Non, ce ne sont pas des « Beans », Ianto…

Ianto allait rétorquer que si, mais Jack continua sa phrase.

Jack : … Mais des « Beans on Toast » !!!!!! Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires beans… c'est un de nos trésors culinaires au même titre que la panse de brebis ou le pudding…

Ianto : Mais… Jack… tu… tu…

Jack était arrivé à ses fins… et il savait quand s'arrêter… heureusement pour Ianto…

Jack : Nan… t'inquiète pas… je rigolais… c'est pour moi, toi tu as des petits pains au chocolat et des croissants !

Le visage de Ianto retrouva ses couleurs dès qu'il aperçu le sac venant de la boulangerie. Jack n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié… le sac était rempli à ras bord. Ianto prit place en face de son compagnon, et ensemble ils dégustèrent leur repas. Ianto était aux anges… il était seul avec Jack, à Etretat, mangeant de véritables pains au chocolat français, sur le balcon d'un hôtel donnant sur les falaises…

Ianto : C'est pour ça que tu t'es levé si tôt ce matin… Pour allez acheter des viennoiseries ?

Jack : Oui et non… Je dirais que j'en ai profité pour les acheter, sur le chemin du retour.

Ianto : Sur le chemin du retour d'où ??

Jack : Je suis allé saluer de vieux camarades …

Ianto : Tu connais des gens ici ?

Jack : … Au cimetière. Des camarades tombés pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et regarda le nom s'affichant sur l'écran : TORCHWOOD. Leur WE était terminé… ils devaient rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Gwen avait besoin d'eux.

Jack : C'est Gwen, elle a besoin de nous.

Ianto : Je m'habille et nous y allons…

Les deux hommes se levèrent ensemble, préparèrent leurs bagages en silence. Ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôtel où les attendait un taxi qui les emmènerait à l'aérodrome. Arrivés sur le trottoir, Ianto se tourna vers Jack.

Ianto : Jack…

Jack : Oui…

Ianto : Merci.

Jack voyait dans les yeux de Ianto la sincérité et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se rapprocha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Puis ils montèrent dans le Taxi, direction Cardiff.


End file.
